Happy Beginnings
by livelaughrideon
Summary: This is just a random little Captain Swan story that take place after the final battle. It begins with Emma and Killian finding out about their first child and I really am not sure where it'll take us but I promise the route will not disappoint. I am always open to suggestions so please if you'd like to see something let me know! Also Rating is for future chapters.
1. Adventure Awaits

Emma sat on the toilet in the home she shared with her husband and son. In her hands was a little pink and white stick that had a window on it reading 'pregnant'. Emma took a deep breath as a small bout of panic ran through her. Despite being married to her true love for a little over three years now this news through a wrench into things, or so that was her first thought. Killian and Emma had talked about having kids together but they never really had a plan, and that's what scared her the most. What if Killian wasn't ready? What if he didn't want it? Or worse what if he wanted to get rid of it? In the first few minutes these were the questions that ran through her head making tears prick the corners of her eyes. Those questions quickly dissipated as new more pleasant ones to their places. It's something they wanted in the future, and the future was now. Killian will be an amazing father, she could see it in the way he treats Henry. The tears of sadness were now becoming tears of joy. Now she just needed to find the perfect way to tell Killian.

Emma stood up and moved from the bathroom and moved to the room she shared with her husband. She sat down on the bed and pulled up Pinterest on her phone. She needed something that was easy enough for a man over two hundred years old that could barely understand a cell phone to comprehend. She scrolled through the pages stopping at a few, she liked the idea of putting it on a plate, but then she assumed he wouldn't pay too much attention to that and miss it. She also found a couple of funny ones but knew he wouldn't get it. When she finally found something, she liked she quickly ordered what she needed and then slipped the pregnancy test into the nightstand on her side of the bed.

Three days later her package finally arrived and she was finally able to give her husband the big news. Killian was out on patrol that day so she had the whole house to herself for another half an hour. The woman hurried upstairs to her room opened her package and pulled out a white onesie and a smile spread across her lips. It was perfect. Emma folded the onesie and set it to the side and then grabbed the gift box she bought the other day and put the onesie inside. Her final step was to grab the pregnancy test and place it on top. She knew that he wouldn't understand what it was at first which excited her, she loved seeing the confused face he would make. His brow crinkling and his lips curling. It was one of her favorite looks on him.

Emma took the small box downstairs and set it on the table in the foyer where they put there keys and then put a tag with Killian's name on it. She stared at the package for a moment; admiring her handy work. If she had to say so, she'd say did a pretty good job. She looked toward the door expecting Killian to walk in but then turned to head into the kitchen to start dinner.

Killian walked in about ten minutes later, his shift had completely exhausted him. His eyes drooped slightly with tiredness, so it wasn't until he went to throw his keys into the little dish on the table that he noticed the package. "What. . ." He whispered to himself before lifting the gift up and reading the tag. _To: Killian; From: Emma._ Killian's brown scrunched together as he held the tag in his hands.

"Love?!" The pirate called out to his wife.

"In the Kitchen babe." Killian heard her call back and then followed her voice as he stared at the package flipping it around in his hands.

"What is this?" He asked finally looking up at her.

"Open it and find out." Emma said glancing over her shoulder at him and smirking slightly. Killian gave her a questioning look before nodding and slowly untying the ribbon and then pulling off the top of the box. Killian stared at the stick for about ten seconds before he lifted it out and turned it over.

"What is this contraption? Is it supposed to be a toy?" He asked his nose crinkling up and his brow scrunching together.

"Read it." Emma said simply before finally turning completely toward him and leaning around the counter. Killian flipped it around a few more times setting the box next to him and then finally finding the little screen on the stick. He stared at it for a moment and then looked at Emma who had a large smile on her face. "There's more." She said as she nodded her head toward the box.

Killian stared at her for a moment her mouth ajar and then turned toward the box and pulled out the onesie that Emma had ordered a few days earlier. He holds it out and reads it out loud. "Surprise, you're going to be a dad." When the final word hits him, he freezes and lets it all sink in before he looks at Emma again.

For a moment, all the fear that she had when she first found out about the baby hit her again and she sucked in a breath as she waited for him to say something. Anything.

"You are. . . we are. . . I'm. . . Is this real?" He asked as he flipped the onesie around, expecting there to be a joke on the back.

"It's real Killian. . . we're going to have a baby." She said her voice cracking a bit in fear.

"A baby." He repeated before clutching the onesie in his hand and then grinning from ear to ear. "I'm going to be a father." He said stepping closer to Emma and then pulling her into him.

"So you're happy?" Emma asked looking into his eyes and biting her lip.

"Happy? Aye love. . . I am happy."


	2. Bets

**Hey guys! So this chapter seems a little rushed in the middle, I wanted to get this chapter out last night but as it got later I grew more tired and tried to rush it more and sjadklalksdj. I don't think it turned out too bad but let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

"Killian. Killian! Come on wake up or we're going to be late." Emma shook her husband's shoulder before getting off the bed and going to the closet. Killian groaned a bit and rolled over his blue eyes fluttering open before looking at the clock.

"Bloody hell Emma, its only seven." He mumbled before pressing his face into the pillow again. "The appointments at nine." Killian was never a morning person, or at least not since he was able to sleep in a bit. He mumbled a few more words under his breath as Emma continued to shake his shoulder.

"Killian Jones. . ." Emma pouted before straddling his legs and sitting on them. "I know we have a few more hours. . . but I was hoping we could go and get breakfast at Grannies before. Pleaseeee." She nearly fell off of him as he slowly turned so he was laying on his back again. His blue eyes then opened and scanned her face.

"Alright." His voice came out as a sigh. "Alright, I'm up. Just for you." He winked his signature smirk crossing his lips before she leaned down and kissed them softly.

"Thank you." Emma whispered against his lips and then swung herself off him and stood up running her hands over Pajama's. "I'm gonna go grab a quick shower, I better see you downstairs when I'm done mister." She winked and then slipped into the bathroom.

Killian slowly sat up and rubbed his eye with his hand before stretching both arms above his head. "Mmm." A hum left his lips before he reached over and grabbed his hook and brace and attached them to his stump.

Thirty minutes later Killian was downstairs a cup of coffee in his hand as he leaned against the counter and peered out the window to watch the outside world. Without a sound Emma slipped behind him wrapping one arm around his waist and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "You ready for this?"

Killian turned in her arm and peered down at her with a grin. "Of course, I am love, I am more than ready to find out if we're having a little Lad or Lassie." He leaned down kissing her softly and letting it linger for a few moments.

"Mmm good because neither can I." She whispered against his lips. "Now let's go eat because this lass is starving!" She giggled pulling back and taking his hand. Killian gave a nod of his head setting his coffee cup down and then heading toward the door.

After having a peaceful breakfast and discussing whether their child was going to be a boy or girl. Emma was almost positive it was a little boy. She told him that she looked up all the old wives' tales and they all pointed to it being a little boy. But Killian disagreed completely, he had a feeling in him that said it was a little girl in her stomach. He couldn't explain what it was that was telling him this but he had that strong feeling in his gut. That is where the bet started.

"I will help you scrub the decks of the Jolly Rodger for a week if it's a girl." She smirked and Killian rose a brow with his own sinister smirk.

"You sure do have some confidence love, but I'm not letting you scrub the deck. How about if you lose I get to choose our meals for a week." Killian said with a smirk as Emma crinkled up her nose in disgust.

"Alright but if you lose, I get control of the remote for a week." She giggled a bit, even more confidence emanating from her.

"Alright, deal." Killian stuck out his hand to her so that they could shake on it. "Remember, a pirate takes a bet very seriously love."

"Oh, I know babe." She said taking his hand in hers and then shaking once.

The couple were sitting in the waiting room, Emma's leg bouncing up and down in anticipation as Killian sat next to her looking through one of the pamphlets on the table. "I still don't think I understand how this sonogram thing works, how does that machine see inside of someone?" He asked tilting the pamphlet sideways slightly. Emma couldn't help but laugh and shook her head before reaching out for his hand.

"It's a pretty complicated concept love, but basically it sends soundwaves in and anything blocking the soundwaves gets sent back and creates a picture." She squeezed his hand and just as Killian was about to ask another question Emma's name was called. The pair got up and made their way to the nurse. She led them to a small room, all of Emma's vitals were taken and things were jotted down before the nurse told them the doctor would be right in and then slipped out of the room.

"Are you ready to lose, Captain?" He smirked looking over at her husband as she sat on the table her legs swinging back and forth.

"Aye, but I will not be the one losing love."

"Mmhm Sure you won't."

"Just because you played your old wives fables does not make certain that it will be a boy. I am telling you that my gut is telling me it's a girl, and a pirate's gut is rarely wrong, love." Killian licked ups upper lip as a smirk tugged up the corner of his mouth.

"Whatever you say _Hook_ but you're so going down." Emma's hear swooned at the sight of that smirk but she tried to hold it in by matching the smirk with her own.

After a few minutes more of them teasing each other the doctor walked in, with a sonogram tech right behind her, a large smile on her face, "Good morning you two! It's lovely to see you again."

"Good morning Daisy, how was your vacation?" Emma asked as she leaned back on the table and lifted her shirt to reveal the small bump that was starting to form.

"It was amazing! Donald and I found ourselves on the beach most days, we did find this quaint little restaurant though, that made the most delicious Pesto." As she spoke Daisy started to set up the machine, like it was second nature. Once it was ready she looked at Emma, "Are you ready to find out if you're having a little girl or boy?" She then looked at Killian who stared at the machine like it was a new villain in Storybrooke. "Killian, like I told you last time dear, it's not going to hurt you or Emma."

"Aye, I know. . . but it's still such a strange item of equipment." He mumbled under his breath as he stared down the machine. He was pulled out of his trance when Emma reached over and took his hand and squeezed it. Killian looked over at her and smiled a little before leaning in to kiss her quickly.

"Alright, now this is going to be a little cold." The nurse told Emma as she squirted some of the gel onto her stomach, the woman gasped her stomach muscles tensing. No matter how many times she would have this done that cold would never, not surprise her. It took a few seconds until they found the baby. She then took is measurements and did everything she needed to to make sure the baby was healthy. "Let's see if this little one is going to cooperate and show us his or her bits." Daisy giggled faintly as she ran it over Emma's stomach.

"I'm sure he will." Emma's eyes were stuck to the screen.

"She, love. Not he." Killian smirked before Emma shot him a look and then laughed softly. Daisy stopped and paused the screen before smiling wide.

"Alright we have the shot. . . are you ready for the big reveal?" Daisy asked handing a tissue to Emma so she wipe of the gel. The couple quickly nodded their heads and glanced at each other before glancing at the screen.

"Congratulations you two, you're going to have a. . . . "

TO BE CONTINUED. . .

* * *

 **Sorry I couldn't help but leave you with a cliff hanger, but anyway, if any of you like to RP let me know because I love doing it and I am looking for some people do play with! xx Ashley**


	3. Gender Reveal

**Alright, so I am home for the weekend cat sitting and decided that I have nothing better to do than to write write write! Now this is the third chapter in this story, I'm also thinking about making an AU story about a little girl named Alice, who was taken from Hook and Milah. I have a whole plot in my head and blah blah blah. But here's the third installment of Happy beginnings for now!**

* * *

"I'm sure he will." Emma's eyes were stuck to the screen.

"She, love. Not he." Killian smirked before Emma shot him a look and then laughed softly. Daisy stopped and paused the screen before smiling wide.

"Alright we have the shot. . . are you ready for the big reveal?" Daisy asked handing a tissue to Emma so she wipe of the gel. The couple quickly nodded their heads and glanced at each other before glancing at the screen.

"Congratulations you two, you're going to have a little girl!" Daisy said grinning from ear to ear. Killians own smile crossed his lips.

"Ha, Told you swan. My gut never lies." Emma didn't answer though, she just stared at the screen her jaw agape. "Swan?" Killian voice was suddenly full of worry.

"A little girl. . . Killian we're having a little girl." Emma finally spoke before turning toward her husband to look into his eyes. "A little princess."

"Aye love, are you happy?"

"Of course, I am! I didn't really care what we were having Killian, I was just so sure it was a boy." She laughed a little a smile starting to form. "I won't lie though, I was kind of hoping I was wrong. When I saw you with Alexandra that one time I knew a little Princess would be perfect for you."

"You think? I'm not so sure any gender would be perfect for me." He admitted a small amount of fear in his eyes. At that Daisy decided to excuse herself from the conversation and give them a moment to themselves.

"Killian you're going to be an amazing father, I promise. You've been so good with Henry already, and now you. . . we get the chance to start from the beginning. Raise her the way we want, to be a little princess, or a little pirate." She said wiggling her brow and then laughing slightly.

"Aye, we do. But unfortunately, I'm still not convinced I'll be as amazing as you say. I guess it will come with experience." He said as he moved his hand to scratch behind his ear. Emma let out a small sigh and moved off the table to kiss his cheek knowing that now, there wouldn't be much she could do to convince him.

"Come on let's go inform our family of the good news." She whispered into his ear and then pecked his lips. Killian gave a nod of his head and stood up taking her hand into his and leading her out of the door.

It was three days later when Emma and Killian had gathered their family at Grannies, when they found out the gender the pair of told baker the gender of their little one and asked him to make a cake for a gender reveal. Killian at first thought it was silly to make such a fuss about it but Emma insisted that it would be fun. So, on the day of the reveal the cake sat in the center of the room, the guests gather around it as Emma and Hook stood in the middle.

"We just wanted to thank everyone for coming to this little party! Killian and I are very excited to reveal if we are having a little princess or pirate! Now, you all have entered your guesses into the box and Henry has counted them all."

Henry stepped forward with a pad and pen in his hand and a smile was on his face. "Based on what I have counted it looks like most you think that mom and hook are going to have a pirate with only Belle, Regina, Granny, Grandma and Liam thinking it's a Princess." Henry recited the results before looking back at his mom. "Well then mom you have your guesses, let's have it! Cut the cake."

Emma couldn't help but laugh a little at how excited her son was to find out if he was having a brother or sister. Over the years Killian and Emma had been married, Henry had grown closer to Killian and was even starting to except him as a father. Henry was now eighteen and about to go off to college, he was a little apprehensive at first about leaving his parents alone, but once he found out about the baby he knew it would be okay.

"Alright Hook, are you ready?" Emma asked looking up at him and then pressing a soft kiss to his jawline.

"Aye. . . on the count of three?" Killian said reaching for the knife and then letting Emma's hand come over it. "One. . ." They set the knife on the cake. "Two." The pushed the knife into the cake and then did the same to the other side to make a slice. "Three!" The pair lifted the cake up revealing the inside to be pink. The ones who guessed right all cheered, there were a few gasps, and some 'No ways' but overall the response was good.

David and Snow came over to the couple, David clapping Hook on the back with a grin, "Congratulations to the both of you, a little girl is an amazing gift."

"Aye, Thanks mate. We're pretty excited for this adventure." Emma could see the nerves come back to him and she reached out to take his hand and squeezes it.

"We've already started to discuss the nursery and some names. If you have any ideas or words of wisdom we would really appreciate it though." Emma said pulling her husband to her and wrapping an arm around him.

"Of course, dear. I'm sure we'll think of something, but for right now, let's enjoy this party! It's been a while since we've had a good one." Snow said touching her daughter's cheek and then squeezing her son-in-law's shoulder. Snow and David waved and then went back to the other guests and before Killian could walk off with them Emma gently gripped his arm and turned him toward her.

"I love you." She whispered causing a smile to form on Killian's lips and he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I love you to, Swan."

After the party ended and all the goodbyes were said, Grannies was cleaned up Killian and Emma made their way into their house. "We really know how to throw a party!" Emma said as she stripped herself from her jacket.

"Aye love, despite there being no rum I'd say it was pretty great." Killian teased but his demeanor was somewhat off and Emma could tell something was on his mind.

"Killian? Are you okay?" She asked making his way over to him and then pressing herself close holding his shirt.

"Aye love, everything is fine. I'm just tired and want to go to the bed chamber and let this night settle." He explained with a simple shrug not making much eye contact with her.

"Killian." Emma sighed reaching up to stroke his cheek. "Talk to me. Remember I can tell when you're lying." Killian sighed and finally met her eyes as he leaned into her touch.

"It's silly really. Just tonight, seeing everyone there and out they're excited for our little lass and the expectations they have for us. . . for me. . . made me kind of Uneasy again. What if I don't live up to what they want? What if I let them down? Let you down. . . let our child down?" He rambled off his eyes dropping to the floor.

Emma put her finger under Killian's chin and lifted his head up again so they were looking at each other, "And you don't think I'm petrified? Despite what you may think, I'm not perfect Killian. I have those same thoughts. But I know that it's okay if we aren't perfect, and it's okay to let people down sometimes. Like you said love, this is going to be a learning experience for the both of us, and we'll figure it out along the way. . . together." At the last word she leaned up and kissed him hard and with passion before pulling back. "We got this Hook. We got this."


	4. Meaning

**I think I'm pretty bad at one shots, I clearly need to follow some sort of plot! Haha but I hope you all still like it and I appreciate all the interest so far in it! You're making this experience a lot of fun! This chapter is a little shorter than the last too but once again it's getting late but I had so much muse for this and needed to get it down! Thanks again xx Ashley**

* * *

At the sound of a loud angered groan and the slamming of the door Killian looked up from the paper and his head swung to look toward the door. His eyes caught the tail end site of his seven-year-old daughter rushing up the stairs. With a crinkled brow Killian got up off the couch and made his way to her room.

"Athena?" Killian called out as he knocked on the door, respecting the girls space but when she did not answer he knocked again. "Athena, I know you're in there. Respond now please."

"Go away!" The child called back to him causing a sigh and a shake of his head.

"You are clearly upset Athena. I am not going anywhere." And with those words Killian pushed the door open to reveal the child laying on her stomach her face pressed into the pillow beneath her. "Athena."

"Don't call me that!"

"Call you what? You're name?" He quirked his head tilting slightly to the side. "Well then what do you suppose I call you?"

"Nothing! Just leave me alone." She grumbled as her body turned toward him giving him an evil glare. Killian couldn't help but laugh quietly at the look she was given him.

"You know, I've fought monsters a lot scarier than you love, that glare does very little to me." He said moving over to sit on the bed next to her. "Come now, tell me what's gotten you all bothered?" He spoke softly gently running his hand up and down her back. Athena paused and stared at the wall for a moment before looking at her father.

"Why did you do it?"

Killian's face contorted into confusion and he shook his head, "Do what love?"

"Why did you name me Athena?" The blond asked as she sat up and crossed her legs, her blue eyes stared at her father's matching ones. Killian was a little taken back by her question and it took him a couple moments to answer.

"Why did we name you Athena?" He asked getting a nod in response from the little girl. "Did someone say something about your name love?"

"Mmhm. One of the more popular girls in class said it was a stupid name and then started calling me Athena the Hyena." She sniffed before looking at her hands. "Then half the class started calling me It all day." Killian's heart broke at the sound of his daughter's voice and her face all scrunched up in sadness. He reached out to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Well the next time they make fun of you, tell them that you're named after a goddess, one of the most powerful goddess', the daughter of the ruler of the gods, to be exact." Killian said as he pressed a kiss to her head as he flashed back to the day they chose the name for their little girl.

* * *

" _What about Athena?" Killian asked as he flipped through a book that rested on his hook. It was a book of greek mythology, you see over the past couple of months Killian had an epiphany of sorts and wanted to run it by his wife. Emma, who had just stepped out of the shower and was drying off, turned toward her husband and gave him a questioning look._

" _What_ _ **about**_ _Athena?" She questioned as she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail._

" _For our lass. . . what do you think?"_

" _What do I think? I think it sounds pretty, something you don't hear often." She shrugged and then tilted her head reading the cover of the book he had in his hands. "Greek mythology? What's that about Babe?" She questioned moving over to sit on the edge of the bed, her rob tied snuggly around her._

" _Aye, I agree." He responded to the first part of her question and tuned out the second until he felt her eyes staring into him. "Hmm?" He said finally looking up at her._

" _What's with the choice of bedtime story?"_

" _Oh, this. . . uh well I've been thinking a lot lately, about. . . about my time in the underworld. . ."_

" _Killian, that's all over now." Emma said reaching out to stroke his leg._

" _Aye, I know love. . . but. . . it's more than the underworld, it's how I came back. . . came home." He whispered as he looked at the book. "Zeus. It may have only been a moment, but that moment is what I owe my life to. He gave me a second chance. He's the reason that I am here now, and I feel as though I owe him this, if not something more."_

" _Oh Killian." Emma started to climb closer to him taking his hand in hers and resting her head against his chest._

" _If you don't like it, that's fine we can choose another name, I just. . . oh I don't know. . ." He sighed leaning his head against his wife's and inhaling deeply._

" _I love it Killian." She whispered before leaning up and kissing him softly._

" _And as an added bonus, Athena was someone who fought only when there was a purpose and the goddess of wisdom, quite like I see our little pirate being."_

" _Mmm well then I think we've come up with a name. Athena Jones, it has a nice ring to it."_

" _Aye it really does." He said smiling more and then leaning in to kiss his wife._

* * *

Killian pressed his nose against his daughter's hair and inhaled, holding her as close to him as possible. "And If anyone makes fun of you again, you tell them your daddy is the most fearsome pirate in the lands and will come after them." He winked down at her a small chuckle leaving his lips.

Just then Emma walked into the room her eyebrow cocked. "Her daddy is going to do what now?" She asked a small smirk crossing her lips and her arms crossing her body.

"Love, you're home early." Killian said with a bit of surprise. "I was just explaining to our little lass just how special her name is." He said letting Athena go so she could go over to her mother. Emma took her little girl into her arms and hugged her tight.

"Ahh I see." Emma said resting Athena on her hip and kissing her table. "Well if that's the case then I have nothing to worry about." She giggled her eyes finding her daughters. "Your Papa is right though Thea. Your name has a very special meaning to me and papa, it has become my favorite name." She whispered before looking over at her husband with a small smile.


	5. Authors Note

**A quick note, I need some inspiration! I am almost done with my next chapter and need some idea's for future chapters. I already received some from an amazing person and would love some more, they can be with or without Athena being part of them! So yeah I hope this makes sense and please please please send me those ideas! 3 Ashley**


	6. Day of your Birth

"Mama tell me a story." Five-year-old Athena Jones asked as she came into the living room and sat next to her mother on the couch. Emma had been reading the newspaper and sipping her coffee on the couch. Emma looked over at her daughter and gave a tilt of her head.

"A story? What kind of story would you like baby."

"I wanna hear about the day I was born." The child said with a small smile on her lips. Emma crinkled her nose and licked her bottom lip. That was an odd request for her young child, and she was left quiet for a moment. She usually requested a story from one of Henry's books or one from the more watered-down Disney version.

"The day you were born? Are you sure you don't want something about a princess or pirate?" Emma offered. She really didn't have anything to hide about her daughter's birth but she wasn't sure she was ready for her to know the details.

"No Mama. I wanna hear a story about me." Athena insisted. Emma let out a sigh and gave a nod of her head before reaching over and pulling her daughter onto her lap.

"Alright little buggy. Alright." She pressed a kiss to her head and took a deep breath, "Once upon a time on a very dark and dreary day. . .

" _Mom, where is he? He should have been home two hours ago!" Emma said as she paced by the front door. "It was just a bar fight." This time her words were muttered._

" _Emma. . . breath love, this isn't good for you or the baby." Snow said as she moved to take her daughter's hand._

" _Yeah Mom, grandpa will find him, I'm sure those dwarves just did something stupid." Henry said with a shrug of his shoulders. Emma looked into her mother's eyes and then over at her son before taking a deep breath._

" _I'm just worried about him." She whispered her eyes going out the window. Just then she sees her father's truck pull up and she steps back and rushes toward the door._

" _Hook!?" She calls out before carefully making her way down the steps a hand resting on her eight-month pregnant belly. Unfortunately, though it is only David who emerges from the car with a sullen face._

" _I'm sorry Emma. I couldn't find him anywhere." David looked from his daughter to his wife worry etched across his forehead. It was unlike his son-in-law to just disappear, especially with Emma so close to giving birth._

" _Well_ _ **we**_ _have to go back out there! We have to find him!" She said moving toward the truck. David put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her from moving any farther._

" _ **We**_ _aren't doing anything Emma. You need to stay home and take care of yourself and your child. I just came back to grab some things."_

" _Yeah mom. You and grandma stay here, I'll go with grandpa to find dad. . ." The last part of his sentence got stares from everyone, Emma's mouth was slightly agape as if she were trying to say something._

" _Henry. . ." Snow finally spoke in a soft cooing voice a smile on her face._

" _I just mean, well with the baby coming, I don't want her to get confused and all with me saying one thing, and I don't wanna take away her calling him that, and since my real dad has passed, he's sort of been really there to step in . . ." Henry rambled causing Emma to step forward and pull him into her arms._

" _You don't have to explain yourself kid. But thank you." She said kissing the top of his head and then pulling back. "Be safe." Was her final words before letting him go completely and then looking at her father with frightened eyes. "Please find him. I can't lose him. . . again." She whispered and this time David was the one to pull her into his arms._

" _You won't Emma, I promise." And with that he rushed inside, grabbed a few items and then took Henry and they were off._

 _Emma looked over at her mother and swallowed causing Snow to come over and wrap an arm around her, "Come on sweetheart lets go have some tea." She whispered before leading her daughter inside._

"Mama! What about Papa, was he hurt? Did you save him!? Who took him!?" Athena suddenly sat up poker straight and stared into her mother's eyes.

"Hang on there little one, we're getting to that I promise." Emma laughed pulling her daughter back against her.

"Now Grammy and me went inside the house. . ."

 _Emma sat down at the dining room table and pulled her phone out of her coat pocket. She quickly opened it and checked her messages but nothing was there. She hummed in frustration and shook her head, "Mom, I'm really worried. Something is wrong I can feel it."_

 _Snow came over with two cups of tea and set one in front of her daughter. "Love, I'm really sure it's nothing. Just relax okay." She said and just as she did Emma's phone started ringing and Killian's name popped up on the screen._

" _Killian!?" Emma quickly answered and pressed her phone to her ear._

" _Emma. . . I. . . broke in.. ."_

" _Killian slow down, you're breaking up. . .now, what's going on? Where are you?" Emma looked at her mom, her eyes wide with fear._

" _There was a fight down at the bar, those three hogs that live in the woods, they ran. . . They trapped me, and I'm trying to get out, I'm trying." There was a bunch of shouting and then the phone went dead. Emma quickly shot up and started to re-dial his number but it kept going to his voicemail._

" _Mom! Something's really wrong." Emma said her eyes start brimming with tears she then hurried and dialed her father's number. "Dad! Killian called. . . I . . . he's trapped somewhere. . . he said something about hogs, and fights. Dad. . ." As soon as the word dad slipped from a scream left her lips and Emma gripped her stomach. "Fuck!" She dropped her phone and doubled over. "Ohhh my god, not now!" She looked at Snow who picked up her phone._

" _David. . . find Hook and then meet us at the hospital. . . Just do it!" She yelled before looking at Emma and hanging up. "Emma darling, breath. . ." She said reaching out to touch her daughter's back._

" _Don't. . . just find my husband!" She said before crying out again tears streaming down her face._

" _Emma, we need to go to the hospital. You're having contractions."_

" _No, I'm fine, we need to find Killian." She whimpered, once the contraction passed she stood up and took a deep breath. "I can't have this baby without him there."_

" _I know baby, and we'll find him. But for now, let's get you to the hospital. It might be a couple hours before anything even happens." Emma sniffed and wiped her eyes before nodding her head. Snow smiled softly and then hurried into the bedroom grabbing Emma's packed bag and rushed down to Emma who was pulling on her boots and a warmer jacket._

" _What if he's hurt?" Emma whispered as she looked at her mom, her eyes full helplessness._

" _I'm sure he's fine baby." She said taking her hand and leading her toward the door. "Your father is going to find him and bring him straight to the hospital." She got Emma into the car, through the overnight bag in the back seat and then got herself in and buckled and the pair set off._

 _Hours passed and Emma's contractions were getting closer and closer together. Daisy had come in a few minutes ago and checked Emma to see how close they were. She told the two that it would be any minute now before things really started to get going, that sent Emma into extreme panic._

" _Have you called dad? Are they coming?" She asked her mom for the fifth time._

" _His phone is going straight to voicemail love, but it probably just died. It's getting late afterall, they're probably half way here by now." Snow lied as she looked out the window. It had started to pour down rain about an hour again, the thunder shaking the whole building._

" _Mom you're not helping. Just. . . enough with the sickening sweet rose colored glasses life stuff mom!" The last few words were screamed as she went through another contraction. "Ahhh! I need my husband."_

 _Snow took her daughter's hand and held it tight, squeezing it and then pressing a kiss to it. "I know you do, shh. . . just breath through this." She said, she herself was getting kind of worried for her husband, grandson and Son-in-law._

 _Another hour or so passed and they were about to push Emma into the delivery room when David walked through the doors covered in mud, Henry close behind him, his clothes torn and soaking wet._

" _David." Snow breathed in relief before looking behind both men and then looking at David. "Hook?" David shook his head before trying to catch his breath._

" _H-h-he's . . . he's coming. He wanted us to go ahead." David finally got out and once he did Hook was there behind them, mud smeared over his clothes and face, a cut crossed the side of his forehead and his knuckles were bruised and covered in brush burns._

" _E-emma?" Hook breathed out and then hurried over to her grabbing her hand tight in his. "I-I'm so sorry Love." He whispered pressing a kiss to her forehead. Emma gripped on his hand for dear life and shook her head her eyes filling with tears, words were nonexistent now. She was in too much pain and her mind was blurry. Daisy came in and gently tugged them apart before turning Killian toward her._

" _Killian, you can't come in with us like that, there's some clean scrubs over there, change, and then meet us in the delivery room." She told him with a soft understand smile. Killian looked at Emma not wanting to leave her at this time but knew he had to and would be right back. Killian leaned over and kissed her forehead._

" _I'll be right back love." He said and then turned to grab the scrubs and then disappeared to the bathroom. Emma whimpered as he left and looked at her mother who was standing next to David. Snow walked over to her and took her hand following her into the Delivery room._

" _Breath Emma, In and out. Deep breaths." Snow cooed to her daughter as she went through another contraction._

" _I want Killian!" Emma cried out as she squeezed her mother's hand her head falling back on the pillow._

" _He's coming. . . he's coming baby. Just breath."_

" _Alright Emma now with the next contraction you're going to push." Daisy said coming up from under the sheet the covered Emma's lower half._

" _No! Not without Killian." Emma said shaking her head and trying to breathe through her current contraction._

" _I'm sorry Emma, but your baby is coming whether Killian is here or not." Daisy frowned a bit knowing that there was nothing they could do. A small whimper left Emma's lips and she looked up at her mother before looking at Daisy and nodding. It was less than a minute before another contraction hit her causing her to cry out. "Alright Emma . . . Push!" Daisy called to her and Emma did just that. The woman screamed and gripped her mother's hand but then suddenly the feeling changed and it was no longer the small petite hand in her grasp but a larger, more muscular hand._

" _Love, you're doing it." Killian's smooth voice rang through her ears and the fear that she was holding onto slowly dissolved. "You're doing great." He said as she fell back against the bed._

" _You're an idiot you know that." She breathed out looking up at her husband tears brimming the corner of her eyes._

" _Aye, love. I know. I'm sorry." He said kissing her head, but the tender moment didn't last long and another contraction hit her. "Breathe love, come on . . . and push." Emma groaned and pushed her body up so that she was pushing the baby. "That's it Swan. You've got this." He said holding her hand and wincing at how hard she was squeezing it._

" _Alright Emma, your baby should be here with the next push. Just one more big push." Daisy encouraged as she looked up at the couple. Emma looked at Killian who smiled softly and gave a nod of his head._

" _One more push love, and our little Athena will be here." He leaned down and kissed Emma's sweaty forehead. "We're about to meet our baby Swan." He cooed. Emma gave him a weak smile and nodded her head._

" _We are Hook. Can-can you believe it?" She asked causing him to shake his head. It was the next moment that the final contraction hit and Emma reluctantly pushed herself up to give one final push. She let out a scream before falling back against the bed. As she did her eyes fluttered closed for a moment and she could hear the screams of her baby._

" _Killian would you like to cut the cord?" Daisy asked as she reached over to get the scissors for him. Killian reluctantly let Emma go and then took this scissors into his hand. He looked at his baby girl and tears started to pool in his eyes and fall down his cheeks. He then reached out and with a snip, cut her umbilical cord. He then handed the scissors to the nurse and watched as they took the baby to go get clean._

 _Emma opened her eyes just in time to see Daisy and another nurse take the baby to the corner of the room. "Wh-where are they taking her?" Emma asked as Killian moved to sit next to her._

" _They're just cleaning her off love, she'll be right back." He told her before kissing her head. As if on cue though Daisy brought the little girl back to them with a soft smile._

" _All ten toes and fingers are counted for and she is perfectly healthy." Daisy said as she handed the infant to Emma. Emma smiled sleepily at Daisy in thanks and hen looked at her baby._

" _Look what we made. . .she's perfect." Emma cooed before looking over at her husband. Killian was quiet for a long while as he stared at his daughter. Emma couldn't keep the smile from growing though, her heart was swelling as she watched him fall in love with another woman._

"Mommy?" Athena lifted her head to look up at Emma.

"Yes, my little bug." Emma smiled down at her.

"Were you mad at daddy? When he almost missed me being born?"

"A little at first." Emma admitted but then shrugged her shoulders. "But he was there in the end and that's all that matters. You see your daddy is very good at being there when it counts." She admitted before kissing her daughter's head and hugging her close.

"Can we call grandpa?" Athena asked which caught Emma off guard and she crinkled her brow and looked down at her.

"Sure, but what for The?" Emma asked running her fingers through the girls hair.

"Because I want to thank him for saving daddy so that he could see me be born!" Athena informed her mother with a big bright smile.


	7. Birthday Surprise

**So school started back up so chapters are going to be a little slower now but I'll still be posting or trying to post every other day with new chapters and stories! If you're reading this don't forget to review and just tell me what you think!**

Emma groaned as she heard her phone begin to go off, signaling a text message. The woman turned the silent button on and then turned her head so that she could press it against her husband's bare chest.

"Morning love." Killian's husky voice rung through her ears, his accent always heavier when he first woke. Killian then leaned down and pressed his nose into her hair sighing softly.

"My phone didn't wake you, did it?" Emma pouted as she looked up at him.

"Aye love, but it's fine." He mumbled into her hair and let out a long sigh and Emma joined in.

"I'm sorry." The woman whispered as she pressed a soft kiss on his chest. When she heard her phone go off again, she rolled over grabbed her phone before another groan left her lips. "It's my mother." She muttered loudly. "She wants to come over to make sure we have everything ready for the party."

"She does realize that the lass is ours, right?" Killian mumbled his hand running down Emma's naked back.

"She's only trying to help, I think part of her is trying to make up for missing all of this in my life." Emma slowly sat up and quickly texted her mother back before looking over her shoulder.

"Aye, I'm sure she is. But it's seven in the morning. Can't she start helping a little later?" He sighed as he himself sat up. He ran his hand through his hair and then down over his face before a large yawn shook through him. Emma laughed and reached out gently stroking his scruff and then leaning in to kiss him.

"She means well." Emma whispered after pulling back from the kiss. Just then a few babbles and noises could be heard from the baby monitor. "I'll get her. You try and wake up a little more." She winked at him and then stood up. Emma grabbed his shirt that was on the floor and put it over her body before she headed upstairs.

* * *

An hour after they were woken by the text from Emma's mother the pair were downstairs with their daughter, Emma was at the stove flipping over the last of the pancakes, while Killian sat at the table sipping his coffee, black of course, and Athena sat on the floor playing with her toys.

"Hello?!" Snow called out causing Hooks head to snap up.

"I thought we were getting that bloody key back." Killian's eyes met Emma's before he looked toward the door.

"Shhh." Emma laughed with a fond smile on her face before looking up as her mother came into the kitchen.

"There you two are! What are you just sitting around, we have a party to get ready!" Snow said before her eyes found Athena and she went over to her. "Hello there princess." Snow's voice spoke softly and she reached down lifting the child into her arms.

"Mom relax, the party doesn't start until two." Emma said before bringing the Pancakes over to the table. "We both needed showers, and all of us need food before we start." Emma took one pancake and then set it on the tray and cut it up. Snow moved the toddler over to the chair and set her into it before looking at the pair.

"It may not start until two, but we have to decorate, make sure all of the food is ready, get the cake, get ourselves and our husbands ready." Snow made a pointed look at Killian who was cutting into his own pancake. The pirate rose his brow and gave her a small glare.

"Hey, I can get ready on my own, thank you very much." He huffed and then stabbed his fork into the pancakes and taking a bite. Emma couldn't help but laugh at his reaction before looking at her mom.

"We'll get all of that done mom, I promise." Emma moved over to kiss her mother's cheek and then nodded toward the living room. "All of the decorations are in there if you wanna look while we finish breakfast?"

Snow gave a nod of her head with a smile, "Thank you." She said before moving over to the decorations. While she was there Emma went and sat down across from her husband to eat her own breakfast.

* * *

At Grannies, Snow had the men hanging up the little pink lanterns she had gotten while she and Emma set up the snack and drink table. "Everything is looking amazing mom. This is going to be an amazing first birthday party, thank you." Emma spoke with a soft smile before reaching over and gently squeezing her mother's hand.

Snow smiled back and gave a nod of her head, "You're welcome Honey. I just wanted to make today a special day for my Grandbaby."

Just then Killian and David came over stood behind their wives. "Alright, I think all the decorations are up and everything is ready. We just need to birthday girl!" David spoke with a grin before looking at his daughter.

"Aye, and we have a half an hour before guests arrive love, shall we go fetch her and Henry?" Killian said leaning on the table and staring at the women before him. Emma gave a quick nod and finished straightening out the tray of veggies.

"Alright, let's go then." She smiled reaching out to take her husband's hand and tugging him toward the door. While they were decorating they had Henry watching Athena while he was in town. They both figured it would be good brother, sister bonding and would keep her from getting into the party decorations.

Killian laced their fingers together and then waved to David and Snow with his hook and out the door they went. The drive to the house was quick, what wasn't quick was getting their just turned one-year old into her birthday outfit.

"Come on Thea. We have people waiting on us." Emma groaned as she tried to pull the onesie over her head but the little girl squirmed and pushed at her.

"Athena Margret. Listen to your mother." Killian said grabbing the toddler's shoes and moving them over. Athena kept pushing at her mother's hands and shaking her head. Then something neither of them expected to happen, happened. Athena looked up at Emma and crinkled her nose before shaking her head again.

"No!" The toddler yelled causing Emma's mouth to drop open.

"Did she just. . ."

"Yeah, she just said her first word." Emma announced before a grin splayed across her lips. Now it wasn't the word they were expecting it to be, I mean who really wanted their child's first word to be 'no', but they were proud of her.

"That's my girl!" Killian said scooping her up and kissing her cheek several times before looking at Emma and laughing a little. "I think we might be in trouble though."

"Yeah, you're tellin' me." Emma said as she went to try and put the onsie on again. Athena giggled at the attention she was getting from her father and then shook her head.

"Nono!" Her blue eyes grew wide and she stared at her father waiting for his approval.

"Oh we're going to have to nip that in the butt right away." Emma said before quickly slipping the onesie over the child's head while she's distracted.

"Aye. But for today we can celebrate it!" Emma had to roll her eye at that and chuckle before nodding and then taking Athena from him so she could finish changing her. If she had to say one thing, she would definitely say this was going to me a very interesting day.


	8. First Day Blues

"Mama! Papa!" Five-year-old Athena called out as she climbed onto her parent's bed and jumped onto her father. Athena's blonde hair was pulled back into a Dutch braid, she wore the latest kid's show on her nightgown and her blue eyes looked between her parents. Killian grunted as he felt her knee slam into his gut and a few spurting coughs left his lip. Emma was roused by this and blinked her eyes a few times before looking at the clock. 5:43am blinked across the screen causing a curse to leave his lips.

"Athena, what are you doing up this early." Emma asked as she sat up her right hand coming up to rub her eyes. Athena moved to squish herself between the two of them and giggled loudly.

"It's time for school!" She announced staring into Emma's sleep filled eyes. The woman laughed faintly as she heard her husband grumble something into his pillow, and then she looked at her daughter again.

"Thena. We have a few more hours before we need to be up baby. Why don't you go back to bed and sleep for a little longer?" Emma asked as she sat up and ran a hand through her daughter's hair.

Athena shook her head and smiled wider. "No way jose! The sun is up so that means I'm up!" With that Emma heard Killian grumbled more and then slowly sit up his hand running over his face.

"Love, you don't make the rules, Mama and Papa do and if you don't go back to sleep you are going to be a cranky pirate later." He said gently pulling her into his arms as he got up off the bed. "So, you are going to go back to bed. Lay down and try and get some rest for a few more hours." Killian rested Athena on his hip and then carried her to her bedroom. Killian laid her down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Just shut your eyes and Mama and I will wake you when it's time to get up." He said before sliding his Hook along the side of her covers to tuck her in.

Once she was tucked in, there was a bit of complaining but Killian finally convinced her that she needed to rest, if not sleep, for a couple more hours. He then moved back to his own bed and collapsed onto it, He rolled onto his stomach and pressed his face into the pillow, a low groan left his lips.

Emma looked over at her husband and reached out to touch the hair at the back of his neck. "She's just excited babe, this won't happen every morning." Emma assured him before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder.

Killian turned his head to look at her and gave a nod of his head, "I know, I know." He hummed for a moment and then rolled onto his back so he could look up at her. "Just was not prepared for a knee to the gut as an alarm clock."

Emma couldn't help but laugh at that and ran her hand through his hair. "Awe my poor baby. Well how about I kiss it to make it better and then we get a few more minutes of sleep." She suggested and Killian gave a nod of his head, Emma quickly kissed his stomach and then snuggled up to his chest his arm slipping around her waist.

Athena slept for a few hours, this time when she woke it was 7:34 and her parents were already up and downstairs drinking coffee and making breakfast. Athena slowly stepped down the steps her stuffed bear tucked under her arm and her blankie in her hands. She moved into the kitchen and rubbed her eyes before she made her way to Killian. Killian was sitting at the table sipping his coffee when Athena tried to crawl into his lap. "Morning my little Pirate." He whispered wrapping his arm around her and pressing a kiss to her head. "Are you happy you got a little more sleep?"

"Mmhm." Athena nodded her head and cuddled into Killian her eyes filled with sleep as she pressed her face into his chest.

"Well I'm glad you slept a little long my love, now we won't have a cranky girl later." Athena giggled at her father's words and shook her head.

"Nope I won't be crwanky later." She looked over at Emma who pulled the waffles off the waffle maker and placed them on a plate. "We are having waffles for breakfist?"

"Mmmhm! I know they're your favorite so I wanted to make them special for today. They're chocolate chip waffles." A squeal leaves the child's lips and then she giggled.

"You is the best mama in the world!" She said bouncing up and down. Emma saw Killian wince a bit and chuckled before setting a plate at Athena's place at the table.

"Well thank you love. Come on, eat up." She told her as she pulled out Athena's chair. The little girl jumped off her father's lap and hurried over to her chair. She set her blanket and stuffed bear next to her and started eating her food.

Emma then grabbed her plate, along with Killian's and set them down on the table. The man thanked her before taking a few bites, he still was not fond of the sweetness in the morning but he ate it anyway. Emma watched Athena for a moment and then looked over at her husband who smiled at her and then continued to eat. She still couldn't believe all of this was hers. She couldn't believe how happy she was. A small inkling of fear crept in the back of her mind that something was going to ruin this but she quickly pushed it back, she decided that she was going to just focus on the happy and not worry about the future.

After breakfast Emma got Athena dressed in her school uniform and her heart started to break a little, seeing her in this outfit made Emma finally realize that her little girl was growing up and she no longer had a baby, she had a child.

"Mama? Are you okay?" Athena asked when she noticed the tears in her mother's eyes.

"Hmm? Oh yes of course baby. I just am so happy that you're turning into such a big girl!" Emma cheered as she wiped her cheeks. "Come on Thea. Let's go find daddy so we can get you to school!"

Athena giggled and gave a nod of her head before hurrying out her bedroom door and then downstairs. She looked in the kitchen, living room, and the study but he wasn't in any of those places. Athena pouted a little and went back to Emma. "I can't find him." The little girl pouted which Emma mimicked and looked around them.

"Killian!?" She called out stepping toward the kitchen but as she did the front door swung open and he walked in with a smile.

"Are you two ready to get going?" He asked his eyes looking down at his daughter who beamed as soon as she saw him.

"Yup! How do I look papa?!" She asked as she spun in her dress.

"You look beautiful, love. Like the princess you were born to be." He admitted which caused Athena to shake her head.

"I'm not a princess silly, I'm a Pirate." She giggled before running into his arms. Killian lifted her up and kissed her head before looking at her and smiling more.

"Aye love, you are my little pirate." He agreed before his eyes wandered over to Emma who was standing by the steps her eyes filled with tears, she just wasn't ready to let her little baby become a big girl just yet, and if Killian were honest he would tell you he wasn't either.

 **There's going to be a part two to this story, of after school when Athena comes home to tell her parents all about her day. Don't forget, I am taking suggestions for now so if you have any ideas please send them to me! Xx Ashley.**


	9. First Day Nerves

**Hey guys! I forgot to say in the last chapter, but this story line was suggested by Danielle! So I think you so much for this idea and for all your positiveness! If you are enjoying this story please don't forget to review! I do love the feedback and try to respond to as much as I can!**

* * *

Emma drove her SUV up to the front of the school, she still had the bug but when she had Athena she knew it was time for an upgrade so the little yellow car now sat in her garage, more as a memory than anything else. The woman put her car in park and then turned back toward her daughter with a small smile, "Alright little bug. Are you ready?" Emma asked and watched as the little girl nodded her head but her eyes were fixated on the school.

Killian looked back at the little girl and tilted his head, "Thena? You okay love?" Athena shook her head and looked at her parents a small frown formed on her lips.

"I don't wanna go in." She whispered and a frown crossed Emma's lips. She got out of the car and then opened Athena's door. She looked at Killian and then back to their daughter.

"Oh sweetie. I know it looks scary, but I promise you. . . we both promise you that you are going to have so much fun today! You're gonna make a bunch of new friends and get to play all day. Come on kiddo, you have to go in."

Athena let a small whimper out and looked at her father before looking back to Emma and swallowing. "What if nobodies likes me?"

"Oh sweetie, how could anyone not like you? You're a smart, beautiful, playful, kind little girl. If anyone doesn't like you they're just jealous." Emma insisted as she tucked some hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

Killian nodded in agreement and smiled at his daughter. "Aye love, listen to your mother. You're a pretty cool kid." He winked and then slipped out of the car so he was waiting at the curb. Athena thought for a couple of seconds and then gave a nod of her head.

"I'm ready mama." She said and then started to undo herself from the car seat. Emma smiled proudly and helped Athena out of the car before taking her hand. Killian moved around to the other side of his daughter and let her take his hook before the three of them walked into the school.

Emma and Killian walked Athena into the room and they were instantly greeted by the teacher. She pointed to Athena's seat in U shape arrangements of desks and explained how much fun they were going to have and how she was so glad to have Athena in her class. Emma could see the nervousness slowly wash away from her daughter.

The little girl made her way over to her desk and found a crown with her name on it sitting there. She crinkled her nose up and looked back at Emma and Killian, "Mmm I guess I'll be a princess today." She giggled faintly and then picked it up and placed it on her head.

Killian crouched down next to her and adjusted the paper on the child's head before nodding, "Aye, but remember you are whoever you want to be." He said before leaning in and kissing her forehead. "I love you little pirate. Have fun alright?" He said gaining a grin from her daughter and a nod of her head.

"I will papa, I promise." She then turned to her mother who had tears in her eyes but Emma quickly wiped them away and smiled wide. "You okay mama?"

"Yeah baby, I'm just happy, these are happy tears." She said as she leant down to kiss her daughter's cheek. "Be good okay? Remember Grandma is right down the hall and you can tell the teacher to call us if anything is wrong." Athena giggled and gave a nod of her head before she heard her name being called from her teacher who was over in the reading center. "Go on kiddo. Have fun."

Athena smiled and waved to them before hurrying over to where her classmates and teacher were. Emma moved over to Killian and took his hand but her eyes never left her daughter.

"She'll be okay love." Killian whispered and then he pressed a soft kiss to the side of her head. Emma once again wiped her face and gave a nod of her head.

"I know, I know. I just can't believe she's not a baby anymore. It's silly, but I'm not ready to let her go." She let out a breath smiling softly as she watched Athena introduce herself to a little girl and an instant connection between the children happened.

"Aye, I can't either. She's gotten so big, so fast." He said his eyes following Emma's gaze. "But Swan we did a good job. We have to let her go a little bit, let her start to make her own life." He said pulling his wife into him and hugging her tight against his side. "And besides it's only kindergarten. She'll be back home in a couple of hours." He chuckled before tugging her hand. "Come on let's go home."

* * *

Emma paced the hall in anticipation for her mother and daughter to come through the door. Snow had offered to bring Athena home since she would be already there and their house was on the way to her own. Emma was reluctant to accept the offer, wanting to be there when Athena got out but caved in when both Neal and Athena almost begged for it and it would give her more time to work. At 4:15 a car pulled up in the front of the house and Emma looked back toward the living room where her husband was reading a book.

"She's here!" Emma said excitedly and then hurried out the door. Killian got up off the couch and made his way outside behind her. He rested his hand on Emma's lower back and watched as Athena opened her car door and hopped out, she waved goodbye to Neal and then ran to her parents.

"Mama! Papa!" She said hugging Emma and then Killian. Not far behind was Snow holding the child's fox backpack and her little sweater she had on this morning.

"Hey kiddo." Emma said before lifting her daughter up into her arms and hugging her tight. "I missed you so much!" The woman kissed her daughters head and then looked at her mother before handing Athena to Killian. "Thanks again mom." Emma smiled at her mother before she took the bookbag and sweater into her hands.

"Anytime sweetheart. Just let me know anytime you need me to and I'll bring her home." Snow offered and then reached over and touched Athena's hair. "Bye Athena. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" The woman then looked back to Emma. "I'll see you tomorrow as well?"

"Of course, maybe we can all have dinner?" Emma suggested, which caused a smile to cross Snow's lips and she nodded.

"I'd love that. I'll see you tomorrow." Snow leaned in and kissed Emma's cheek before waving to Killian and Athena and heading back to her car.

Emma turned back to Athena and Killian and smiled, "Let's go inside! I want to hear all about your day, would you like a snack?" The little family turned and started to walk inside, once inside Killian set Athena down and the child quickly nodded.

"Yes please! Can I have apple's and peanut butter?" She asked and climbed onto the stool.

"'Course love, coming right up." Killian said before going to the fridge. Emma went and sat down next to her daughter, her body shifted so she could look at her.

"So Thena. Tell me what all you did today!" Emma said enthusiastically. Athena smiled and then started to explain how they started off with going over what day of the week it was, what the weather was like outside and so on, she told Emma how she meant a little girl named Alice and that Alice was her 'Bestest friend in the whole wide world.' She also told her that there was a boy named Todd who was super silly and always doing funny things. As she was explaining her day Killian was listening in and making her snack. There were a few times he joined in the conversation with questions and laughter. For Athena to start out so nervous, it seemed like she enjoyed the school day more than Emma ever expected.


	10. Author's Note

**Hey Guys! Just wanted to let you know the next chapter is coming out soonish, I have come down with the illness that is going around and feel like death but I'm trying to get it out as best as I can! Please don't be discouraged it will be coming to you soon! For future chapters though, if you have any ideas to what you wanna see please PM me or Review!**

 **xx**


	11. Sneek Peek (Preview)

**Since I'm still a bit sick and not ready to write a full chapter, here is a sneak peek of what is to come for the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

"You expect me to get on that bloody, two wheeled, death contraption?" Killian asked his face scrunched up in confusion and disgust.

Emma laughed a little and gave a nod of her head. "It's called a bike, and it won't kill you." Emma said holding up his bike and then looking over at Athena who held up hers.

"Come on daddy! We can do this." Athena giggled as she looked at her mother and then back to Killian. "We can get ice cream afterwards." Killian couldn't help but chuckle at that and then looked at the bike before looking at Emma.

"Remind me Swan, why do I have to learn how to ride this . . . bike. I am happy walking on my own two legs."

"Because Killian, this will show our daughter that even we must learn new things, and that there is nothing to be afraid of, after her little fall the other day she's a bit scared." Emma said smiling before smiling at Athena who waited patiently to see her dad ride the bike. Killian frowned a bit and looked at the contraption again and the gripped the handle bar with his hand and let his hook, slip around the other one.


End file.
